A Client's Revenge
by Rin Ryosuke
Summary: One of Apollo's ex-clients wants revenge against him and Trucy. Unfortunatlly Trucy is targeted first. Who is the client that wants revenge and what are his reasons? Not good at summaries but it'll be a good story. My first fanfic. Please R&R.
1. Out Of Food Again

"Out of food again..." Pheonix said gloomily as he searched his empty cabinets for something to eat. *grumble* Pheonix groaned and held his empty stomach as he walked to the fridge. He opened the fridge a found a few slices of week old pizza. _"...maybe i shouldn't._" He closed the fridge door and walked out of the kitchen and back to the living room and slumped down onto the couch and let out a sigh. *grumble* "Yea yea i hear ya..." He sighed again as Trucy walked by. "Daddy? Is there somethihng wrong?" she asked. Pheonix gave a small smile. " We're just out of food again. There are a few slices of pizza left from last week but...i don't want to risk food poisoning.""Oh...well..." Trucy though for a moment. "Oh! I could go down to the grocery store and get a few things! I've been making a bit more money than usual at the Wonder Bar from my preformances." Her stomach suddenly growled and she gave a sheepish smile. "And besides I'm getting a bit hungry myself." They both laughed lightly and Trucy stood up. "I'll be back soon Daddy.""Be careful Trucy," said Pheonix with concern noticable in his voice. Trucy smiled. "I will Daddy. Don't worry." Pheonix smiled at her and she smiled back then left. As soon as he heard the door close Pheonix stood and walked to a window that over-looked the street infront of the building and waited. He stared at the setting sun for a few moments before he heard Trucy close the front door to the building. He watched her as she walked down the street smiling. As soon as she was out of his range of sight, Pheonix went back to the couch and sat back down and suddenly worry was all over his face. _"Please be careful Trucy...I have a bad gut-feeling about tonight..."_


	2. Tragedy Strikes

As Trucy walked down the street to the grocery store she hummed happily. She was pondering on what to buy. "Hmm...should i get something microwavable or just afew things to make sandwiches? Hmm.." She continued to think until she made her way there. "Oh well guess I'll just have to pick something." With that she walked in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trucy smiled as she started her walk back to the Wright Anything Agency. _"I hope daddy isn't TOO hungry by now and hasn't eaten that pizza yet,"_ she thought to herself. She giggled at the though of Pheonix eatting the pizza because the temptation was too great.

Walking back she couldn't help but begin to hum again. It was the same cheerful tune as before.

Minutes later she stopped. She started becoming paranoid and looked around her and surveyed her surroundings. Nothing. "C'mon Truce stop worrying...You're just getting paranoid 'cuz its late.."she said to herself. She couldn't help but look around again before she continued walking.

This time she was sure she wasn't just being paranoid because she heard footsteps. She kept walking but pretended to look at a sign posted on a building behind her. She managed to get a glance at two large men following her and quicked her pace. She quickly noticed that they did as well. By now she has almost broken into a full run and the two men are doing the same and were quickly catching up to her. Trucy was now fully running and panic is racing through her mind as she tries to remember if there's a shortcut somewhere. _"Wait there is one!"_ She turned left and dashed into an alley and kept running through the maze of walls with the two mean hot on her tail.

Panic raced through Trucy's mind as she desperatly tried to remember a way out of the maze of alleys. Through it all she hasn't been paying attention to everything bellow her and tripped over a fallen trash can, spilling the groceries in the process. She quickly got up and continued running before the two goons could catch up.

Trucy skidded to a halt and stared at the wall infront of her. "A dead end!?" She quickly turned to run but it was to late. The two goons had her cornered. One of the men stepped towards her and grabbed her by her throat tightly. "Enough running. Time to end this and collect our payment." The man smirked as did the other. _"A hit!?"_ though Trucy._ "Who would put out a hit for me!?" _

The man who held Trucy threw her against the nearest wall. She tried again to look for a way to escape then saw the street. She quickly got up and made a mad dash for the road. The two goons stayed where they were and only smirked and one of them said, "Now."

Trucy stood in the middle of the street with her hand on her knees and is breathing heavily as she tries to catch her breath. She suddenly hears the loud screeching of tires and looks to the left and sees a car rounding the corner sharply. She goes to move out of the way but the familiar face of the driver causes her to freeze up. When she goes to run again its too late. The car hits her dead on in the torso and it sends her flying atleast 20 feet down the street. Miraculously alive and bleeding from the head, Trucy tries to stand but only manages to get on her knees before the car strikes her again. The last thing she saw was the car stopping to let the two goons in then it sped off again.


	3. She's ok

*grumble* "Ugh...." Phoenix groaned as he woke up from sleeping on the couch. _yawn._ "Ugh what time is it?" He looked over at the clock that's on a small table and it read "7:27". "Morning already? Eh whatever..." He shrugged and went off to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and noticed that it was the same as before and had not been restocked. "Huh? I thought Trucy went to the grocery store.." Starting to get worried he went to Trucys' room and knock on the door. "Trucy? You awake yet?" When he got no answer he knocked again. "Truce?" After getting no response again he opened the door and found the room to be vacant.

His hand tightened on the door knob. _"This isn't good...she never stays out all night doing anything...." _As if on cue, the phone started to ring. Phoenix's stomach tightened as thoughts about what may have happened to Trucy entered his mind. Reluctantly he went and picked up the phone and answered it. "Wright Anything Agency." "Is this Phoenix Wright?" "Yes. May i ask who's speaking?" "This is Angie Sharrock and I'm calling from the California Hospital Medical Center. We have a patient here by the name of Trucy Wright. Is she your daughter?" The instant he heard this Phoenix's stomach felt like it was in a tight knot and his hand clenched tightly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Phoenix sat in the waiting room with his hands in his head. _"Trucy....Please be ok..."_ He couldn't help but look at every doctor who passed him. He hoped that someone would give him some news. Good or bad. Finally a doctor came right up to him. "Phoenix Wright?" He stood up. "Yes?" "I'm Angie Sharrock. We spoke on the phone." "How is she?" Angie looked down and away a bit. "......" "Well!?" Phoenix snapped. Angie stood there. ".....She......May not make it...." Phoenix felt his heart stop. "What?....." "Her heart rate keeps fluxing and twice already we've had to bring her back..." Phoenix couldn't find anything to say and just looked down. "....." Angie puts a hand on his shoulder. "Would you like to see her? I think she would like to see that you're here." Phoenix smiled very slightly and nodded.

Phoenix sat and waited ,in Trucy's room, for her to wake up. All was silent except for the beeps from the heart rate monitor. He stared at her and the bandages wrapped around her head. He sighed and put his head in his hands. _"Why the hell did i let her go alone....I had a bad feeling and yet I still let her go off on her own....."_ He heard low groans and looked up and saw Trucy stir abit. He immediately got up and stood by her bed side. When she woke he breathed a sigh of relief. She looked up at him and a small smile traced her lips. "Daddy...." He smiled and took her hand. "Everything's gonna be ok sweetie." He squeezed her hand a bit. "Everything will be ok...." "Daddy...." "Yes Trucy?" "I'm sorry for letting you go hungry last night.." He spat out a laugh. "It's ok" Trucy smiled and he smiled back. "You should sleep...You need your rest.." "Daddy I'll be fine. I feel ok." "No Truce. Sleep. Don't worry I'll sleep here tonight. I'm sure they'll let me" She smiled slightly and nodded then her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Phoenix sighed as he closed the door to Trucy's room. Angie walked by and he asked, "Hey i can sleep here right?" She smiled and with a nod she said, "Of course." He smiled a bit. "Good.." "...Would you like to know what happened?" asked Angie. "Yes..."

Phoenix and Angie sat in two chairs that are outside Trucy's room. "Well it took us a while but we've come to the conclusion that she was struck by a car...Twice.." said Angie as she looked over some papers in a clipboard she had. "......." Angie sighed sadly. "We assume the first time she was hit that it was dead on in the torso. When we examed her we saw that nearly all her ribs were shattered...Unfortunately...All the ribs on her left are gone. We believe that the second time she was hit on her left which is why they aren't there....We also believed that she flew some 10 to 20 feet from where she had been hit and landed head first and it shattered her skull a bit.." Phoenix couldn't say anything. He couldn't find anything to say. He just sat there and listened to every detail. Angie wanted to say something but one off the doctors called her off. She stood and put a hand on his shoulder quickly before leaving.

The entire time the only thing thing that was in Phoenix's mind was, _"Trucy.....I'm so sorry....."_ He put his head in his hands and cried silently.


	4. Heart Failure

Silence filled Trucy's hospital room. Except of course the light snoring coming from Phoenix and the heart rate monitor attached to Trucy. "*snore*.....*snore*" Phoenix lay in an ackward positon with his legs over the arm of the arm chair he's in. If anyone else were to look in they would say he looked highly uncomfortable. Suddenly, Phoenix woke up. The increasing beeps on the heart monitor was the source. He started to panic but once her heart rate went back to a normal level he calmed down once again. He took one of Trucy's hands gently as to not wake her. _"Please pull through Trucy...I know you can.."_ He let go and sat back down in the arm chair and watched her as she slept.

Moments later, Trucy's heart rate increased again and the machine started going crazy with beeping. A team of doctors rushed in, one of them being Angie Sharrock. She had a syringe in her hand and she went over to Trucy and injected it into where the IV is. When Trucy's heart rate didnt slow down Angie began to panic a bit. Phoenix started going into full panic when the heart rate emmited the eerie sound when her heart stopped. "Mr. Wright please wait outside." Angie escorted him out of the room quickly and started running back and the last thing Phoenix heard was Angie shouting, "Quick!! Get the defibrillator!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Phoenix sat in the waiting room once again. Thoughts of him seeing Trucy's body in a morgue flooded his mind. He tried to push the images out of his head but they held firm. He heard the doors from where the patients were swing open and looked up and say Angie. He immediately stood, not 100% prepared for the worst but was expecting it. "Well?" asked Phoenix. "How is she Angie?" Angie only smiled slightly. "She's fine. We were a little scared though...We had to revive her 4 times but thankfully she's ok now. Her vitals look stable and she should last through the night. She noticed a few tears in his eyes. "Mr. Wright?" He only smiled and looked at her. "Thank you Angie." She smiled. "It's what i do Mr. Wright." Keeping the smile she walked off. Phoenix walked back into Trucy's room to find her asleep. He smiled, tears still in his eyes, and picked up a small chair and placed it by Trucy's bed side and sat there and took her hand and stroked it with his thumb. "See?" he said outloud. "Everything will be fine.." He wiped his tears and laid his head down on the mattress and drifted into a light sleep.

**A/N: Sorry this was a shorter chapter everyone. I'll try and make the next one longer. And remember to leave reviews!!**


	5. Apollo Hears The News

"Hmm...I haven't heard from Trucy or Mr. Wright for 2 days now. I hope everything's ok." Apollo was walking along the street. His destination: the Wright Anything Agency. He hadn't heard a word from either Trucy of her 'father' in 2 days and was starting to become concerned.

When he reached the door he knocked. "Mr. Wright?" Nothing. "Trucy?" Nothing. "Huh..That's odd. They're usually always home. If they were going somewhere they would've surely cal-" His phone began to ring. He fished it out of his pocket and read the caller ID. It was Phoenix. He immediately answered. "Hello?" "Hey Apollo. Me and Trucy aren't home." "I figured that out already. I'm outside your door. Where are you two?" There was a momentary silence then Phoenix answered, "We're in the hospital." Apollo's face was now stained with worry. "Why!? What's wrong!? Is anybody hurt!?" "Unfortunately....It's Trucy.." "What!? What happened!?" Apollo almost demanded. "She was struck by a car...A hit and run.." "What hospital are you two at?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Apollo and Phoenix were sitting in the waiting room. Apollo was sitting there already when Phoenix was forced out again when Trucy's heart almost failed. He sat there, deeply depressed and he had his head in his hands. _"Poor Mr. Wright....He looks so broken..."_ though Apollo.He looked to the doors and stared for a moment. _"C'mon Trucy....We know you can make it..."_

Minutes later Angie came out and like always, Phoenix stood but this time he didn't need to speak because Angie already knew what he wanted to know. "She's stable again Mr. Wright." He breathed a sigh of relief and she smiled abit. "You're welcome to see her." She walked off. Apollo stood and put a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Mr. Wright what happened?" "......Trucy's heart failed again..." Apollo's eyes widened. "Again?..." Phoenix nodded. "What exactly happened?" asked Apollo. Phoenix really didn't want to repeat anything but he felt Apollo should know. ".....She was struck by a car...Twice.. She was hit in the torso and they say its causing her heart rate to fluxuate.. They've already brought her back many times already.." Apollo couldn't help but look down after he explained. The only thing he could find to say was, "I'm so sorry.."

Phoenix slumped back down into his seat, his head in his hands. "This is all my fault...." he mummbled. Apollo sat next to him. "How could this possibly be your fault Mr. Wright?" "I let her go alone...I had such a bad feeling about that night and yet i still let her go alone..." Apollo just stared at him not knowing what to say. "I'm such a horrible father...." Phoenix tightened his hands as he said this. Apollo still couldn't find anything to say.

Wanting to change the subject Apollo stood. "C'mon Mr. Wright. Let's go see Trucy. If she's awake I'm sure she'll be glad to see us." "Yea...I

guess..." Phoenix stood and walked off and through the doors with his head still down. Apollo followed.

Apollo and Phoenix sat in Trucy's room. Phoenix was in the arm chair while Apollo was in a seat next to the door. They both had their heads down. They heard a low groan and Phoenix was the first to look up. Trucy stirred and woke up and looked to her right and saw Phoenix. She smiled. "Hey Daddy...." Phoenix smiled back. "Hey Truce."

"How you feeling Trucy?" Trucy looked to her left and saw Apollo. "Hey Polly." He smiled. Normally he would be a bit annoyed by that name but now he didn't care. "So? How are you?" Trucy smiled. "I'm fine." Apollo smiled back. "Glad to hear it." "Thanks for coming Polly." "No problem." She smiled and looked back at Phoenix. "Daddy?" "Yes Trucy?" "If you want you can go back home" His eyes widened abit and he shook his head. "Daddy please" "No Trucy. I want to be certain you get out of this well." "I'll be fine."

After a few minutes of arguing Phoenix finally gave in and agreed to go back to the Wright Anything Agency. Apollo accompanied him there. He tried to make conversation but he could tell that Phoenix was to depressed and finally decided to keep quiet. "Well I hope you have a good night Mr. Wright," said Apollo. " "Yea thanks Apollo.." Phoenix walked in without another word leaving Apollo outside. Apollo sighed and walked back home.


	6. Visit's From Friends

The next day, Phoenix woke up to knocking at his door. He blinked a few times before remembering he was on the couch. He got up with a bit of a sigh and went to the door and opened it. To his suprise, he saw Klavier rather then Apollo at the door. He was somewhat expecting that Apollo would come back. "Uh..Hey Klavier." Guten tag, Herr Wright. I uh...heard what happened..Herr Forehead told me." "Oh.." "Ja..How is she doing?" Phoenix sighed. "I honestly don't know." "Huh?" "I'll explain..Please come in" Phoenix stepped to the side letting Klavier in. "Danke."

After explaining everything to Klavier, Phoenix stayed silent. Like Apollo, Klavier couldn't find anything to say. All he could do was stare at Phoenix hoping that something would come to him. After a few moments of silence he noticed Phoenix's eyes were starting to water. When tears started falling Klavier could help but feel so much sympathy for the man.

"It's not your fault, Herr Wright." "Huh?..." "You couldn't have possibly known this would've happened. Don't blame yourself." "I should've gone with her...If i were with her maybe this wouldn't have happened.." "....."

A few minutes Klavier's phone rang. He took it out and pressed end to ignore it. He stood up then walked up to Phoenix. "Well i need to go Herr Wright. But look," He put a hand on Phoenix's shoulder. "She'll pull through. I know she will. She's a very strong girl." Phoenix looked up and smiled very slightly. "Y-yea.." Klavier smiled. "I'll be sure to visit her later." He walked to the door, made a small wave and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Phoenix was sitting on the couch watching tv trying to place his mind else where when he heard a knock at his door. He got up and answered it and saw Ema at the door. "Hi Ema." "Hey Mr. Wright..I'm sorry to hear about what happened. May I come in?" "Uh yea sure." He side steps to let Ema in and she takes a seat on the couch. "Um..I think I should tell you..." began Ema, "I looked into the case after Klavier told me and I contacted the police who investigated and...they said they found nothing." "..." He looked down. "..Oh.." "I'm sorry Mr. Wright..I'll look into it soon to see if I can dig anything up." "Thank you Ema.." She smiled a bit "No problem. It's my job after all" Phoenix smiled a bit. "Y-yea.."

"So..How is she doing?" "Well..I haven't gotten any calls yet so I guess she's fine.." "Oh. Well thats good to hear." "Yea...I'm really hoping she'll come out of this the way she was.." "She will Mr. Wright. We all know she will." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

After a few moments of ackward silence Ema's cell rang. She looked at it and stood up. "Hey i gotta go." She walked over to the door. "I'll see you later Mr. Wright." "Ok. See ya." She gave a small good-bye wave then turned and ran out the door. Phoenix watched her go then closed the door when she was out of his sight and sighed. He went back to the couch and plopped down. He stared up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. Until he feel asleep, all he did was pray.


	7. Trying To Get His Mind Off Things

The next day, Phoenix woke up to his stomach growling. "Ugh not again.." He sighed. "Well...I've been so worried i haven't eaten anything..*sigh* then again there's nothing here..."

He sat on the couch staring off into space when a kknock on the door snapped him back into reality. "Huh?..Oh the door." He got up and answered the door and to his suprise, he saw Klavier, Ema, Apollo, and ,even MORE suprising, Maya and Pearl.

He blinked a few times. "Maya? Pearls?" "Hey Nick" Maya hugged him. "Me and Pearly heard what happened." "How did you-" "I called them last night." interupted Klavier. "Uhh.. how exactly did you get their number?" "I had Kristoph to thank for that. I found where he kept everything about you and Apollo. All those you know and how to contact them." "That's....kinda scary honestly.." "Ja i know." "Well what exactly are you guys doing here?" " One," began Maya. "To give you our sympathy and best wishes...and Two we all wanted to take you to get something to eat." "Mr. Justice said that you haven't eaten since Trucy was admitted to the hospital." said Pearl. He smiled. "You guys really don't have to. I'm fine" "Aww c'mon Nick!" whined Maya. "We already have reservations so you're coming with us anyways!" Phoenix sighed. "Fine."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the resturant, Phoenix ate feverishly. He had already finished 3 plates of food. Everyone was staring at him as he ate. He noticed and looked up. "What?" he said with a mouthful of food. Maya smiled and shook her head a bit. "We're never seen you eat like this. Well..atleast not me. I'm usually the one who eats like that," she gave a sheepish grin. "Well I can't help that I'm hungry" he said while stuffing more food in his mouth. Everyone watched him for a few more seconds before eating themselves.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Phoenix stretched back in his chair and waited until everyone else finished. When they did they just chatted among themselves. He sat there for the longest time with a blank expression. Then out of no where, one thought came to him. _"Trucy...."_ His expression immediately turned to one of sadness. And of course it was almost immediately noticed. "Nick.."said Maya. "Hmm?.." He didn't bother looking at her. "I'm sure she's fine. We haven't gotten a call have we?" "No..but-" "I know you're worried," she put a hand on his shoulder. "So are we. But she's fine. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to worry so much that you don't want to do anything." "......Y-yea i guess..." he said. She smiled. "Thanks Maya," said Phoenix smiling at her. She smiled wide. "No problem Nick!"

A few minutes later Phoenix was back to the way he was. He stretched in his chair once again. He faded in and out of the conversations not really listening 100%. He gave a bored sigh and stared off. Suddenly his expression changed again and he sat properly and looked around. _"This feeling...It's the same one I had on the day Trucy was attacked..."_ "Nick?" Maya calling his name snapped him away from his thoughts. "Hmm?" "You ok?" "Yea. Why?" "Nothing. You just seem...tense.." "Oh. I'm fine though." "Nick..Don't lie to me..You know I'll be able to tell.." She touched her Magatama. ".....I'm just...getting a bad feeling..The same one i had on the day Trucy was attacked.."

Then all of a sudden, two shots rang out. Phoenix instinctively looked around but when his eyes landed on Apollo he saw two bloches of red forming. One in his chest and one in his abdomin. Apollo fell back out of his seat with a loud thud and Pearl screamed when she saw the wounds. Just then the entire restraunt erupted into panic.


	8. Back in the hospital

In the hospital, everyone was waiting to hear on how Apollo was doing. All the mean while Pearl was trembling. She still seemed to be traumatized about what happened. Maya had tried to comfort her as did Ema but it barely worked. "....She'll be fine Maya..just give her some time to get over it.." ".....ok Nick..." Phoenix smiled ever so slightly but then turned his head back to the door again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a few hours, Angie came to Phoenix and the others. Everyone was watching her and waiting for her to answer the obvious question. "He's in recovery now," she began, "But he's gonna be fine. He should be outta hear by the end of the week atleast." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at the good news. Angie looked to Pearl and Maya. "Um if i may...i wanna see if she's fine." she pointed to Pearl. "I think thats a good idea..." said Maya. They both got up and followed Angie to a room. She poked her head out quickly and said to the rest, "Oh by the way, Apollo is in the same room as Trucy." "Thanks Angie." She smiled at Phoenix then went back into the room. "Well lets go see 'em ja?" "Yea.."

Phoenix, Klavier, and Ema stood and went into Trucy's and Apollo's room. "Hey you guys," greeted Ema. "Hi Ema!!" said Trucy and smiled wide. "Hey Ema" said Apollo in his normal tone of voice. "How you two feeling?" she asked with concern. "I feel ok. In abit of pain..but ok," said Apollo. "That's good," said Ema. "What about you Trucy?" "Eh...I feel fine...Still can't sit up though which sucks..." Ema chuckled slightly and grinned sheepishly. "I bet it does." "Yea.." "Well we're just glad the both of you are feeling ok. I'm still a bit concerned about you though Fraulein." "I'll be fine. Thanks though Klavier." Trucy said and smiled. He smiled back.

"Have you been ok in the time i wasn't here Truce?" said Phoenix as he took a seat in-between the two beds. "Yea I've been ok." "Good." she smiled at him and he smiled back. A silence fell between them and the only sounds were the ones of Apollo, Klavier, and Ema talking quietly among themselves. "I missed you Daddy..." said Trucy in a quiet voice. "I know..I'm sorry..I wanted to come earlier but Maya and Pearls came and-" "Maya and Pearl are here!? Where are they??" she suddenly became happy. Her and Pearl had become good friends over the past year and was hoping she could see her more often.

**(A/N I forgot 2 mention that the story takes place a year after the events of AJ:AA. Sry 'bout that! ^^") **"I don't exactly know but they are-" "Right here!" came Maya's cheerful voice. Trucy's head snapped to the direction of her voice and saw Maya and Pearl standing in the door way. "Hey Maya! Pearl!" "Hey" said Maya and waved at her slightly. "Hey Trucy!" exclaimed Pearl and went over and hugged her gently. Trucy winced a bit but hugged back as best as she could. Pearl let her go. "Sorry.." "It's ok," she smiled at Pearl and she smiled back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Phoenix sat in a chair close to the door and listened to all the chatter in the room. Trucy, Maya, and Pearl catching up and Apollo, Klavier, and Ema chatting. He was looking up at the ceiling, his mind blank as usual. A sudden feeling of someone brushing up against caused him to jump and he looked over to see Maya sitting next to him. She grinned at when she noticed he jumped. "What's wrong Nick? Feeling froggy?" They both laughed. "I'm really glad you and Pearls came Maya." "Well of course i came! I absolutely adore Trucy! And Pearly hasn't been quiet about wanting to see her since we left to go back to Kurain about 2 months ago." Phoenix laughed. "Same here. Trucy's been wanting to see her." He looked at the two chatting girls who giggled every now and then. He couldn't help but smile. "They seem really happy now that they can see each other again. I just hope things don't get annoying again." He tossed his head back and groaned as he remembered all the times they were together before. _"So...Much..Freaking...Talking.." _he said to himself as he went back into his memory. He sighed. "I really don't know how two girls can talk so much." "Well its usually just random little things."

Phoenix and Maya kept talking for about a good 30-45 minutes before Angie opened the door a crack and tapped his shoulder. He turned and gave a "Hmm?'' "Can I talk to you real quick?" "Uhh sure." He looked to Maya and gave her an "Excuse me for a minute" look. She nodded and he stood and walked out of the room. "Ok this shouldn't take long." said Angie as she went through pages on her clip board. "What exactly do you want to tell me?" "Well I just think you should know what we found during Apollo's operation. Would you like to know?" He nodded.

"Well both of the bullets were in places where it required extreme thought on how to remove them. One was lodged in his chest and was really close to puncturing his lung," she stopped for a moment to flip through papers and to see if he had anything to say. All she could see was that he was listening intently. "It was a very delicate procedure." "And the 2nd one?" "It was in his abdomin. It almost made it to his spine but barely stopped short. And it was in-between a few organs. He's a really lucky fellow. If that bullet were to hit him two millimeters in any other direction it could've proven to be fatal." She could actually hear Phoenix's knuckles tighten and looked at him to see that he had become very tense. "B-but he's ok. He's no longer in any danger," she saw him loosen up abit. "Like i said he should be out of here by the end of the week." There was an ackward silence between them for a time before Phoenix spoke up. "Ok..Thanks for telling me Angie." She smiled a bit. "No problem."

They both went their seperate ways. Phoenix off course went back to the room and sat back down with a sigh. It took him a few seconds to realize it but everyone was quiet and was looking at him. "...." he started to feel a bit unnerved. "...What!?" "What did she say Herr Wright? We know it was about Herr Forehead." "Oh. Well she told me about the operation." "Ja and?" "Well had the bullets hit two millimeters in any other direction it could've been fatal.." Everyone just stared at him, their mouths ajar. "But he'll be fine. Like she said he should be out in a couple of days." Apollo breathed a sigh of relief. _"Thank God..." _ he thought.


End file.
